The Creation of the Princess of the Irish Coven
by britnic21404
Summary: The tell of how Maggie came to be. I don't own the character of S. Meyers.


Hello, my name is Margaret Aine Moore, but call me Maggie. My story..well at the beginning had a lot of death. I was born in 1835 in the country side of Ireland, a village know as Down. I was the first child of Isolde and Bryan Moore. Six years later my brother Daniel was welcomed into the world. My mother had belong to a very wealthy family in the area before she met my father. They of course could not stand to see her with an common blacksmith. She chose love over the comforts of her past life. My father's practice grew to be know for towns over and they gave us everything we could want in life. I was remarked for my small frame and beauty, it was a contrast to my tall, strong brother. I was always asked to be courted but I refused. I always had the sinking feeling when lads would come by and speak with me. I could feel a nagging feeling that I could not trust them. My life forever in 1851.

The Great Famine hit the country with a vengeance my mother fell ill first. She could not keep food down and my father stayed by her side day and night trying to comfort her. She passed in the early morn and my father cried for days. We had no idea what caused the illness, and now our life was in shambles. Everyone in the village was coming down with the illness, and soon my younger brother Daniel all became ill and died as a result from the potato blight. It was just my father and I for a few months. We were never the happy family we once were. I felt my heart ache when I'd see my father cry. He soon came down with the illness as well. That combined with a need to be back with mother caused his death. People in our village where dying faster than the carts could carry the bodies to the cliffs for them to be burned. Many where just dumped off the shores.

I after losing my immediate family, was sent to living with my elderly aunt and uncle in the north country. They were in their 80's and had no children of their own. Though they never mistreated me, they didn't know how to handle a child. I was left to myself a lot. I took comfort in books trying to create the family I had lost. I was sent out for food late in the winter, we were close to starvation and i was the only able body around to scavenge for some means to keep us alive. I got lost in the snow storm, I wondered for hours and hours trying to find my way back home. After night fall I soon gave into fatigue, slumping down by a tree. I was near hyperthermia when a hear a branch break beside me.

I was to weak to move, but I was in shock as it neared me. I heard a mumbling of "I'm sorry, but your to beautiful to waist" before the red hot pain set in. My body went from the coldest ice bath to absolute fire. I was screaming but no sound came out. My frame convulsed as the heat spread. It felt like my body was burning for months maybe years...before the pain faded along with my heart beat. I awoke with wide eyes staring up at a beautiful woman, later to learn her name as Siobhan. She took me by the hand, I was amazed at her skin shining brightly in the sun. Then I took note that mine was now the same. She explained to me that she was a vampire, and now that I was one too. I soon learned the way of Siobhan's lifestyle. I found along with the gift of speed and beauty, that i could sense when someone was untruthful to me. Sio took me out for my first hunt. I was nearing a village when I saw a landlord doing is round. He was mean and threatened those that could not pay. I felt my skin tingle as he told lie after lie. I could not take it any more and before he reached the last house I took him by the neck and bit into his skin. The blood washed down my throat. I was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It cooled the burn that had been aching in my throat since I awoke a new creature. Siobhan asked why I went after him like I did. I told her is lies where burning my ears, that she must have been effected the same way. I did not realize that this was my gift, special to only me. It made feeding easier knowing those who lied easy to be less missed than those who spoke honestly.

Liam, who had been Siobhan's mate for decades, was at their manor when she brought me in. He was furious that she would create, and welcome me into his home without consulting him. I faced years of him resenting my presence. It wasn't that he did not like me but that he could not cope with the addition of another in his perfect world. He had fault so hard to protect Sio from the Volturi. They knew of her gift of willing things to happen. Of course she was a great prize for Aro to desire. Now he had a truth teller in the coven as well. He feared I'd only bring more attention to the coven. That for sure the Volturi would come now for the both of us. I was kept a secret from any other vampires in the area. The only person, outside my coven, that knew of my existence was Carlisle. Liam allowed him to see me because we all knew we could trust him.

After time he accepted me, mainly because Sio willed it. But his feelings are now sincere. Him and Siobhan are my family. They protect me in this life and finally feel a sense of warmth and love from them. I now have my family that fate so cruelly took a way from me.


End file.
